Aphrodite's son
by Arsao Tome
Summary: Congratulations, it going to be a full story. This going to be a Harry Potter/ Riordan verse crossover.
1. Chapter 1

(**Graveyard, Yr. 4**)

Harry and Cedric were in a graveyard, "where are we?" Said Cedric, they looked around and saw a fat, balding man by a pram in the pram was a baby(?) who started to speak.

"**Wormtail, Kill The Spare!**" It said, just then the fat man pulled his wand and was about to fire the killing curse at Cedric when Harry pushed him out of the way and took it full on. Harry, sacrificed himself for Cedric. Cedric grabbed him and watched as the life left his eyes. Then he stood up and was about to attack Wormtail and other Death Eaters when all of a sudden they heard a scream.

"NO! NOT MY SON!" It was female in anguish, just then there was a bright pink flash and out of it stood a woman she was the most beautiful woman anyone had seen. She had long red hair and green eyes, she went to Harry and cradled him. "My boy, my dear, dear boy." She cried, then there was laughter.

"**Don't Worry, You'll Soon Join Him!**" It was coming from the baby. "**My Loyal Death Eaters, KILL THEM ALL!**" They attacked but all of a sudden, they all were frozen and can't move. The woman slowly stood up after gently laying her son down.

"I'm sorry," she said. "That's not going to happen, prepare for eternity!" With that, she attacked. She started to take out each and every Death Eater just then as Wormtail was trying to escape, Cedric grabbed him, punched him in the stomach and then gave him a right cross to his face knocking him out.

After the last Death Eater was killed, she walked over to the pram and the baby saw who it was. "**The Mudblood?**" He said, then she grabbed the baby.

"You have been a very naughty boy Tom!" She said, "now you have to be punished. Uncle Hades!" Just then, the ground started to explode upwards and out came a tall man in dark clothes with a hood. He was also carrying a scythe.

"_**Hello Aphrodite,**_" he said. "_**Don't worry, Harry is safe with me. You'll see him again.**_" She was happy, "_**so Thomas Marvolo Riddle. I've been waiting a long time for your soul. Thank you, my dear, dear niece.**_" He took 'Baby-mort' and sent it into the deepest level of the underworld. With that he left, Aphrodite carried Harry's body with her.

"Get the cup." She said to Cedric. So he did and they left the graveyard.

* * *

(**Outside of the maze**)

Everyone was waiting for the winners of the tournament when Cedric and Aphrodite had appeared. There were cheering until they had seen whom Aphrodite was carrying. "NO!" Cried Hermione as she rushed to them, "not Harry!" She was sobbing as healers were rushing over to them. Dumbledore and Minister Fudge paled at what they saw. Madame Pomphrey went over to try and help him.

"Please, do what you can Poppy," said Aphrodite. Then she glared at the two morons, "so are you happy now?" She asked.

"I don't know what you mean my dear?" Said Dumbledore, with that she smacked him across the face with her staff.

"You Don't Know What I Mean?" She repeated, "My SON Took A Hit, A FUCKING KILLING CURSE! Meant For Him," she pointed at a guilt-ridden Cedric. "And YOU Don't Know What I Mean?" Dumbledore when bone white, just then Snape went over, "Oh And Here's My 'Best' Friend." She said sarcastically, "Gonna Pick Up The Pieces Now That My Son's Dead Snape? Going to comfort me over the fact I lost not only my husband but my son as well? Was that your little plan, old chum?" Severus gulped, "I'd rather go celibate than to marry you! I'd rather have my tubes tied than to give you a child! And I'd rather reanimate my husband's corpse than be with you! Snape, do me a favor? Go back to your dungeon and kill yourself." She turned her back on her 'friend' and went after Dumbledore, "And If You Say I Have To Forgive Albus, I Swear I Will Make It So You'll Never Get Any Pleasure From ANYTHING EVER AGAIN!" With that, she went to her beloved son.

Hermione was sobbing on him, "Harry! You Promised! You Promised We'd Always Be Together!" She cried, just then Aphrodite went over to her and hugged her.

"He'll be back Hermione, count on it." She said.

* * *

(**Hades throne room**)

Harry's soul was looking depressed as he was waiting for Hades and his punishment. Hades had appeared in front of him on his throne and Harry bowed to him. "_I am prepared for any punishment you deem necessary._" He said.

"_**And why would I do that my nephew?**_" He said.

"_Nephew?_"

"_**Yes, your mother is my niece and I am your Great Uncle. But if you need to be punished, then you will be sent to Olympus where your mother will decide your punishment.**_"

"_Yes, sir._" So Harry was sent up to the throne room of the gods.

* * *

(**Olympus throne room**)

Harry stood in the middle of the room, with his head down ready to be berated. "**Who has come before us, the Gods of Olympus?**" Boomed Zeus, the king of the gods.

"_Harry James Potter, sir._"

"_**And why have you come to Harry James Potter?**_" Asked Hera, the queen.

"_I was told by my great uncle to come here for my punishment._" Just then Aphrodite stood and stepped up to him.

"I'll handle this father," she said. Athena looked at her.

"Why?" She asked.

"A parent should always care for her child." The room went quiet. "And if you think for one moment you're going to keep him from me, you are sadly mistaken. I got back up this time!" Hecate stepped up as well. Both shrunk down to human size and hugged Harry. Then Aphrodite looked him in the eyes, "your punishment is to be the best son you can be to me, do you understand me, Harry?" Harry nodded.

"And for my punishment " Said Hecate, "you are to live your life as the greatest wizard in history."

"_Yes, ma'am._" He said, just then Zeus spoke up.

"**Well since we are punishing your son Aphrodite,**" he said. "**My punishment is to give you godhood, you will be the new God of Love** **and hope.**" With that Harry's body had changed everything that was wrong with him and fixed, including the soul of Voldemort in his scar.

He was buffed, handsome and was wearing clothes that were befitting his station. "Could you leave my glasses?"

"Why whatever for?" Asked Hecate.

"So they'd know it is me."

"They will be fake," said Aphrodite.

"I understand," he said so the glasses were left but they were fake.

"I have also set up an apartment for you and Hermione misses you. So, get going." She hugged him and Harry took off.

* * *

(**Hogwarts**)

The mood was somber, everyone knew that Harry was coming back but it was the reason why he was. It was the headmaster's fault altogether, the Potters dying, Sirius being imprisoned, the fact that there are no really good Aurors because of Snape, everything! The entire hall was quiet. McGonagall just glared at him. Just then doves started to fly in as a flock, they were white and beautiful. Just then, they flocked to the middle of the hall and out he came. He was buffed, handsome and was now dressed in a white shirt, red pants held up with gold suspenders, black boots, and his glasses. His hair was was windswept and he had jade green eyes that females could drown in.

He had a holster with a huge weapon strapped to his back and two more under his arms. Everyone looked over to him, Hermione ran right to him and grabbed him in a tight hug. She was crying on his shoulder, he glared at Dumbledore. He hugged his best friend tightly. "Honey, I'm home." He sang out. Everyone looked at him as if he was a god or something. Won't they be surprised, Snape was mumbling under his breath about 'damn Potters' and 'not knowing how to die properly'. Harry glared at him, "well" he said still comforting a crying Hermione. "I guess this is one thing I'm better than my father at huh Snape?" Snape paled, how did the brat hear him?

"Neville? Could you come here and take Hermione?" The Longbottom heir went over to them and Harry placed her in his arms. "I don't want you to see this Mione. Hey, all Headboys and girls take the first through third years out of the Great Hall, this includes visiting schools."

"Oh really?" Said Malfoy, "and why should they…?"Just then, Draco lost his voice.

"Your voice irritates me," said Harry. Draco was coughing up blood. "Anyone else wants to lose theirs?" Snape quickly got up and drew his wand. "Oh no, please don't attack me with your PATHETIC power. It's so pathetically weak." Harry glared at him, "All because Draco was up in your butt. Or is it the other way around?"

"YOU WILL RETURN MY GODSON'S VOICE OR I'LL…" He yelled.

"What, go all Emo on me?" Harry glared back, "what are you going to do Severus?" Snape paled again, no one's ever called him out on his threats. "You claim to have loved my mother, but you didn't want to disappoint your Death Eater buddies right?" He reached into Snape's chest and grabbed something, it was pink with black cracks going through it with a long strand of faded pink going into his chest.

"Maybe, I'll just take this from you."

"NO! PLEASE DON'T!" Said Snape.

"Why not? You hate me, you hated my father with weak excuses and you hated my mother because she was a 'mudblood'. Why shouldn't I rip out your love for her?" Just then Dumbledore was about to attack when someone snatched his wand from him. It was an angel, in warrior armor and robes. Her helmet was off and if her hair was a mousy brown she could be a dead ringer for Hermione.

"_**Let My Love Handle This Or Lady Aphrodite's Threat Becomes Real**_!" She said she looked at Harry with hazel eyes. She had a gold and platinum polearm and shield, She had the body of an Amazon and huge white wings, about a twenty-foot span from tip to tip. She was his warrior angel; 'Hermione'. He named her after his best friend. She was also around six feet tall.

Dumbledore sat down with a gulp and nodded. Harry still held on to Snape's love for Lily and with a quick yank, he pulled it out. Snape screamed in anguish, dropping to his knees. Just then Moody got up and was about to fire on Harry when another angel hit him with a gold blast. She was built like Hermione, had golden eyes, long white hair, black speckled wings with a twenty-foot wingspan. She was also dressed like her partner, "_**I knew something was up. My Harry would have never put his name in this damned tournament!**_" She said, 'Moody' transformed into someone that should be dead.

"Barty Crouch, Jr!" Said Amelia, who was there with her aurors. "Now why is a dead man here impersonating 'Mad-Eye'?" He started to scream and glared at the angel.

"BECAUSE LORD VOLDEMORT SHALL RETURN!" He said.

"Oh really?" Said Harry, "where's your 'Death Mark'?" Barty looks at his arm and sure enough, it was gone. "You can thank my mother for that."

"No… No, it can't be!"

"You were too busy fooling us you didn't feel his death?"

"The Horcruxes!"

"Are all gone, even the one in my head." Barty wailed in despair and was taken away. "I think I know where Moody is."

"Where?" Said Amelia.

"Check the DADA Professor's office in his trunk." So they do.

* * *

Later, Harry was in Dumbledore's office just sitting down and relaxing with his angels behind him and Hermione on his lap. A dove was on his shoulder, acting like Hedwig when she was an owl. Moving his hair over his ear and nipping at it.

"So, let's hear it." He said as he nuzzled Hermione's hair. "Let's hear how I disappointed you, by saving another student, by becoming a demigod, By My MOTHER Wanting To Be With Her SON!" Harry amped up the glare to full tilt. He looked around, "would you look at that, no Snape."

"I wonder where he is?" Asked Hermione.

"Oh yeah, that's right. He had a heart attack, it was almost fatal too." Said Harry, Dumbledore had glared at him.

"I am disappointed in you Harry." He said.

"Why? Because I didn't die for you? Or was me dying early not part of your plans? Maybe it was the fact I wasn't supposed to come back as a demigod?" Harry said, "look I don't care anymore. You could've stopped all of this, made sure Riddle didn't turn in to a dark lord. I mean Come On! With how you're doing me, you could have done that to him! He Did become a dark lord AFTER Grindelwald right?"

"Are you saying that Riddle's creation was his fault Harry?" Said Hermione.

"Yes ma'am, everything that happened up to my death could be placed at his feet." Dumbledore was sweating now. "Let me guess, you don't want to deal with it right now? Because you just want to deal with how I was able to come back and what do I mean I'm a demigod? Oh by the way; I can't die this time and there's no Riddle so you can't be seen as the next Merlyn. I mean we did kill him and this time he's not coming back." Just then they heard a voice behind Harry, Hermione, and the angels.

"_You're welcome by the way._" She said, the turned around and saw Aphrodite. She went to her son, wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him on the temple. He just relaxed into her embrace.

"I've been meaning to ask you about the Veela," Harry said.

"_Well talk about them later. Let's just say Hekate and I got drunk one night._" She blushed and so did the teens. Dumbledore was now mad, they are together. How was he supposed to kill the boy and take his rightful place? He quickly stood up, drew his wand and was about to fire on them when someone had come out. She was in long black robes, had bone-white skin, was tall and shapely She took the wand from his hand and it turned into a scythe.

"_**ALBUS DUMBLEDORE!**_" She yelled, "_**YOU HAVE DISAPPOINTED ME FOR THE LAST TIME! YOUR ARROGANCE KNOWS NO BOUNDS!**_"

"Holy Crap!" Said Harry.

"_LANGUAGE!_" Said Hermione, Aphrodite, and the angels.

"Sorry," he said.

Meanwhile, the woman in front of them was about to put Dumbledore in his place. "_**I THOUGHT YOU WOULD CHANGE AFTER GRINDELWALD, BUT NO! YOU HAVE BECAME JUST AS BAD!**_" She said, "_**I SHALL TAKE BACK MY BLESSING YOU HAVE AN HOUR TO GET YOUR AFFAIRS IN ORDER.**_" Dumbledore didn't want to die and tried to attack death but he was turned into dust.

Harry and the others just stared at what happened. "Well, we all knew that was going to happen." He said.

"Dumbledore not having the long lifespan we all thought?" Said Hermione.

"That and him pissing off Death," Harry said.

* * *

**Note: **_I'm going to see if you guys like this one. 5 reviews that say, 'it's good', 'I like it' or 'do it'. It'll be a story._


	2. Chapter 2

**Pre-story note:** _43 REVIEWS! For a trial chapter of this story. I repeat, Forty. Three. Reviews! Most of them are positive. So, you guys like this story? Now, for the one who asked if I would cross it with Percy; alright it will be before 'Lightning Thief'._

**Chapter 2**

(A week later)

Harry was now in a loft that was given to him by Aphrodite. He was in bed with a hot brown haired female, snuggled upon him. Both were dressed in, T-shirts and either boxer or 'boy shorts'. Harry woke up and smiled at Hermione. He saw Hedwig, his warrior angel, making breakfast. She was in one of his T-shirts and her wings were missing.

"Good morning Harry," she said.

"Morning Hed," he said and gave her a kiss. "Need any help?"

"I'll take it." So Harry started to help her. There was a pink flash and Aphrodite had appeared in the loft.

"Good morning my son," she said.

"Good morning mom," she went over to kiss him on the cheek.

"Would you like some breakfast?"

"You're cooking?"

"Well, Hedwig and I are."

"Sure," so she got cleaned up and sat at the table. "I have something to tell you."

"Okay, what's up?" He asked.

"I want you to go to Camp Half-Blood."

"Camp Half-Blood?"

"Yes, your sisters are going there. They can teach you how to use your godly powers."

"I guess, I need some info. Why did Grandfather Zeus make me a god? I don't think this was a punishment."

"He's what you would call, eccentric. But, if he wanted you as a god, he's going to make you into one. Also, it was by my and Hecate's request."

He chuckled, "you love me that much?"

"You are one of my best creations." She kissed him.

"Okay, got any info about 'Camp Half-Blood'?" So she handed him some brochures about the camp. By this time, Hermione and Hedwig were reading over his shoulder. Then he had seen a pamphlet about a hotel. "Mom, what's that info about a hotel?" She looked at the pamphlet and read.

'Hmm, I got this while I was in Boston. This is the Nine Realms.' Just then there was a knock on the door. Hermione got up and a woman was at the door, she was dressed like a travel agent, and had a pair of wings on her lapel.

"Can I speak to Harry James Potter, please?" She asked she had shoulder length blonde hair, blue eyes, and perfect skin.

"Right this way." So they went to the table. Aphrodite saw her.

"Freya," she said.

"What's the Greek goddess of love doing here?"

"Why else would a mother see her son?" This shocked the Queen of the Valkyries. "Why are you here? That 'One-eyed Troll' wants my son?" Freya sat down and huffed.

"Why else?"

"He's a 'Young' God."

"A 'Young' God? Of what?"

"Love, Heros, and Hope."

"Wait a minute!" Everyone looked at Harry.

"What is it Hair-bear?" Said Aphrodite.

"Why are you guys interested in me?"

"Hotel Valhalla is a hotel for fallen warriors." Said Freya, "and you had died in battle. We wanted to host you so you can relax." Harry looked to Aphrodite and she looked to Freya.

"Just to relax?" She asked.

"Yes, I promise."

"Do you want to go?"

"If I go, can I leave if I want to site see?"

"I think we can allow that." Said Freya.

"Okay, that's all I want to do. Finally, have some fun."

"I think we can allow you to have that."

"Make sure he has a good time." Said Aphrodite, Freya nodded and left. Harry had looked at his mother.

"You're actually letting me go to another pantheon, just to relax?"

"With how you lived, I'd send you to the Underworld."

"Well, can you make sure I can get home? Mrs. Potter?" Asked Hermione.

"Of course dear," so they had breakfast and talked about where Harry was going for his vacation.

* * *

Later Aphrodite had sent Hermione home and Harry packed up. Now he was on his way to Heathrow Airport, with a backpack and was ready to head to the States. "Now, if you need anything call me. Alright?" Said Aphrodite in her Lily Potter form. "And write."

"I will," he said and left after she gave him a kiss.

'Now, I think it's time to go visit my dear 'sister' and her family.' She thought viciously.

* * *

(On the plane to America)

Harry had got First class seats, the stewards had seen him as someone famous. He was the son of the famous fashion designer; Afro Ditey and he was gorgeous, everyone wants to get pics of him and started asking him questions. Like, what was it like to be the son of the 'Goddess'? As the people called her, he chuckled at the irony. He relaxed the rest of the way to America because he wasn't the 'Boy who lived' or the 'Man who won', he was Harry, the son of a very famous fashion designer.

* * *

(Boston Logan International Airport)

As his plane landed, Harry stepped off and the Paparazzi were everywhere taking pics of him. They welcomed him to America and asked him why he was there. Just then someone had come up to him, he was a tall young man, around 6 foot 4, had blonde hair and blue eyes. He was in a T-shirt, jeans, sandals and a bracelet with a hammer charm hanging from it.

"Ah, Harrison." He said, "it's good to see you, my friend." Harry looked at him, as he placed a hand on to Harry's shoulder. They head to a huge truck, like one of those 'dualies'.

"I am going to guess that you are an Asgardian," Harry said.

"You are correct," he said. "Harvald Thorson, we are heading to Valhalla."

"So, you're a 'taxi service'?" He laughed, Harvald chuckled as well.

* * *

(Number 4 Privett drive)

Someone walked up to the door and knocked. Petunia, being happy her freak nephew was never coming back. She opened the door and saw Lily, as she leaned against the door jam with her arms crossed. "You!" She said, "but you're dead!"

"I got better," she said. "May I come in, I mean I did give it to you." Petunia slowly stepped to the side and let her 'dead' sister in her house. She walked in, Vernon, Dudley, and Marge had seen Lily walking in.

"YOU! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE YOU FREAK BITCH!" Screamed Vernon.

"Freak Bitch? I thought I was a drug whore, I mean that is what you told my son, right?"

"Ripper! Attack!" Said Marge, just then Lily kicked the dog right back to Marge hitting her in the chest with the dog sending them both flying out of the house. Dudley just sat there, being the only one in that family with a brain.

"Anyone else wants to attack?" Lily asked, they quickly shook their heads. "Now," she sat down at the table. "We got a few problems, you see, you haven't been having to pay rent for the last 15 years. I gonna, need you to either pay me back or leave this house. Tonight." Vernon suddenly went purple, "you don't scare me, Vernon. You are going to be out on the street if you don't pay up."

"You Have No Right To…" He started.

"She does Vernon," said Petunia. "She's got the deed."

"Well, We Don't Have To Do As She Says!"

"If You Don't Want To Go To Jail You Will." Vernon shot up and went at her. Just then he was on the floor with a broken nose, jaw and rib cage. "Now, I don't want to have to call in the police. Now, I'm not asking for much, just 270 thousand pounds. You're lucky, I could've doubled it. For everything, you have done to my son. But, I'm more mature than you are Tuney." With that she left, the next morning the Dursleys had left never to be seen again.

TBC

* * *

**Note:** _Okay, so y'all want it as a story. It'll be a story._


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

(_Hotel Valhalla_)

Harry looked around at the lobby and was impressed. "Wow," he said. "This looks like a very expensive hotel." He started to look around.

[_Think the Willard Intercontinental_ _in D.C._]

He walked up to the front desk and the person behind the desk. "May I help you, sir?" She said.

"Uh, my name's Harry Potter. I have a reservation." He said, the woman quickly got his reservation up.

"I have it right here sir," she said. "You have the top floor." She said, so she called a bellhop and sent him to the top floor. His room was huge and flopped on to his bed.

* * *

(_London, Black manor_)

The house was creepy, old and dark. A man was relaxing enjoying a cup of tea. He had long black hair and deep sunken eyes. Just then, someone had flashed in the room and he fell on to the floor. He looked at her, she was the most beautiful woman he laid eyes on. "Lily?" He said she smiled at him.

"Hey Paddy," she said. 'Paddy' just stared at the woman his best friend had married and she helped him up. "Good to see you."

"What the bloody hell?" He said, "how are you bloody alive?" He hugged her.

"Have I got a story for you." She said so she started to explain everything to him.

* * *

(_Harry's room in Hotel Valhalla_)

Harry was relaxing just then, there was a knock on the door. He went to see who it was, it was a very pretty young woman she had white hair with pink streaks, blue eyes and was in a white T-shirt with the word 'Diva' on it, grey sweat shorts, slippers, and horn-rimmed glasses. "Uh, hello?"

"_Hi, my name's Hel._" She said, "_I'm your next-door neighbor._"

"Well, nice to meet you. Would you like to come in? I was just relaxing, had a hectic year." She walked in and he closed the door. They walked to a table and he made some tea.

"_From the way, you said that I'd say you were at school._" She said.

"Yeah, do not want to talk about it." He served the tea and sat across from her.

"_You can tell me,_" she looked at him with her beautiful blue eyes. Just then, Harry could've sworn he had seen hearts in her eyes.

"Well, I guess I can tell you." So he told her everything. She was an avid listener, hanging on his every word. She sobbed when his heart broke, she raged when someone hurt him and she cheered when he was victorious. "Um, I do have a question."

"_Shoot._"

"Are you a goddess?" She looked at him and started to chuckle and then laughed.

"_Yes Harry,_" she said. "_I am. The Norse Goddess of Death._" Just then she changed and was pale with black hair with the right side braided, red eyes, and in a black 'Diva' T-shirt and dark grey shorts.

She pounced on him, she floored him. "****I Don't Know Why But I Want To Basically Do Everything Possible To You.****" She ravished his mouth and he sat up. He smirked at her.

"Not everyday one could say they had sex with the goddess of death." He said, he picked her up and went to his bedroom.

* * *

(_With Lily and Sirius_)

"Why did you go after Peter?" Asked Lily in her true form, "if you'd waited I would've come back."

"But Lily, you were a first-gen..."

"Yeah but I am a goddess. I could make sure anyone would listen to me." She said, "I can influence people you know." Sirius nodded.

"So what now?"

"Now, we get you cleared." So they go to talk to Amelia Bones; the director of the DMLE.

* * *

(_With Harry and Hel_)

Harry and Hel were in bed as the new love God was ravishing her body. "****Yes, Harry!****" She moaned, "****Go Deeper!****" Her nails were raking his back as he was going balls deep in her. She nibbled on his collar bone. She was instructing him on how to make her body sing, "****Eazy Lover.****" She said, so he calmed down. '****Hey Pop Girl, Take Over.****' She transformed into her Pop singer form. '_What?_' She looks at Harry, "_oh hello. 'Jade Eyes',_" she smiled at him then moaned as he pressed deep into her. "_OH RIGHT THERE!_" Then she flipped them over and she was on top of him riding him. Harry was getting filled up with love.

* * *

(_With Lily and Sirius_)

Amelia was in shock, her best friend was alive and well. "But, wasn't Sirius your Secret Keeper?" She asked.

"That's what we wanted everyone to believe." Said Sirius.

"Who was?" Then it hit her, "Pettigrew!"

"Bingo," said Lily. Amelia looked at her friend and was shocked at what she saw.

"This is how you really look?" She asked Lily nodded. "Who are you?"

"My real name is Aphrodite," she said.

"That means Harry..."

"Is a demigod? Right, but my father also had made him into a full god."

"Of?"

"Love, Hopes, and Heroes."

"I can see that." Aphrodite pulled out a picture of Harry and Amelia was amazed.

"THAT'S Harry now?" She said Lily nodded as she smiled. "Well, let me get your testimony."

"But what about Dumbledore?" Asked Sirius.

"Didn't you hear? He's dead." Amelia and Sirius looked at Lily.

"Dead?"

"Yeah, Muerte removed her blessing. He died about a minute later." Sirius looked at Amelia.

"I want truth serum." He said.

"My pleasure," said Amelia.

* * *

(_With Harry and Hel_)

After a two-hour lovemaking session, Harry and Hel were relaxing in bed. "****You Were Very Good Harry.****" She said.

"Glad, you enjoyed it." He said as she snuggled in his arms.

"****I Can Get To Enjoy This So Much.****"

"You and me both." With that, he kissed her and they relaxed.

End of chapter.


End file.
